


Tentative Experiment

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Bingo, Consentacles, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony accidentally gives Steve temporary tentacles. Seems a shame to waste them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentative Experiment

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

"So," Tony said, "This is new." He blinked and sat down abruptly, nearly missing the chair. "I don't... your costume is going to need alterations."

"Is that all you have to say?" Steve shouted and waved his arms, and his... other limbs. "I have ten arms! Ten octopus arms!"

"Well, technically, since they are based on octopoid members, you have eight arms and four legs. Octopuses use two of them only as legs."

Steve stared at Tony. "You're taking this far too calmly." Steve strode forward, the lower two tentacles indeed working as legs in conjunction with his original pair. He reached out and wrapped a tentacle around Tony's chest and shook him, not quite gently. "Tony, what did you do?"

"It'll wear off in a few hours, I swear it! I didn't think anything was going to happen at all!" Tony put his hands on the tentacle and his expression changed. "Wow, that's... warm... and... smooth... and...slick..."

"TONY!" Steve pulled his tentacle back and wrapped all of them tightly around himself. "Does everything make you think of sex?"

Tony tilted his head to one side. "Um. Not quite. But you? You Steve are pure sex. Add in the hentai component, and you are explosively sexual."

"Explosively?" Steve looked warily at a tentacle. He extended it to examine, running his fingers over the suckers. "Oh. Wow. That feels..."

"Good?" Tony moved closer. "Please tell me that felt good."

Steve swallowed hard and released the tentacle. "It didn't hurt." He narrowed his eyes. "You never said. What did you do?"

"I found dad's old notebooks, but the binding was falling apart on one, and under it, Erskine had hidden some of _his_ notes. Not anything that would help recreate the serum, but there were clues, hints. Ways to make it better. A successful recipient could have added treatment that would increase the healing ability. To the point if you had a limb severed, it would regrow. And... I thought about Bucky."

"Oh. He's still..."

"Yeah, he's still under observation, and they've taken his prosthesis."

"It makes him feel helpless and angry."

"I know I should have asked you, but it was such a small dose. Erskine thought it would, you know, grow only where tissue was damaged."

"So, that's why you scratched my back last night."

Tony looked as innocent as he could. "Sure, lets go with that."

"Still doesn't explain why they grew as tentacles."

"I should have read more carefully. I thought he only extracted the ability to regrow limbs from octopus. I didn't realize the pattern was there, too. But I can fix that. A little genetic manipulation, no problem. Should have got Bruce in on it from the beginning."

Steve nodded. "All right. But you should have asked me first. This... this was wrong."

"I know." Tony ducked his head. "I was bad. Very bad."

Steve sighed. "Do I have to spank you?"

Tony's head snapped up, and he grinned a wide, bright grin. "Yes, please!"

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Tentacles square on my Bingo card.


End file.
